


Satisfaction

by starstruck1986



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can't resist a chance to say a more physical goodbye than he perhaps should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Set in that tiny gap at the end of The Avengers, the end of the battle and between the scene on the bridge with Thor taking both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard.
> 
> This is my first foray into fanfic in the Marvel Cinematic 'Verse. Eep!

“Have you come to gloat?”

The SHIELD cell was freezing. It surprised Thor. He had seen the technology that SHIELD had to offer and that they had harnessed first hand; that they should leave their hostages shivering seemed rather petty.

But then, he supposed, it might just have been Loki that they reserved the worst for. Thor couldn’t blame them when he wanted to wring his adoptive brother’s neck.

“I would not gloat in the face of such a mess.”  
“A mess?” Loki laughed and shook his head. “My brother, never one for big words.”

The rage which had been simmering beneath the surface easily trickled into his fingers. The force with which he thrust Loki back into the wall would have killed a mortal with only half the strength. Yet this was a boy he had grown up play-fighting who had turned into a man that he had continued fighting with.

Except that Loki was now content to play for more than smugness, for more than a point on the brotherly one-upmanship tally. At the very least Thor hoped he was. The thought that New York had been so brutally hurt for nothing more than his brother’s spite made him nauseous.

Bound to the wall and trapped against it by Thor’s considerable bulk, Loki didn’t bother to fidget.

“Still always so physical, despite the magic you grew up with.”  
“Sometimes it pays to be physical.”  
“And who would know that more than I?”

There it was again, that smug, infuriating smirk.

“A normal person might be humbled by such a downfall,” Thor pointed out.  
“I am not normal, and neither are you. You kid yourself when you try to walk among the people of Earth. You are of another level even when compared to their strongest.”  
“I don’t kid myself, I know my power and my strength. Unlike you…you seem so oblivious to the misery and murder you leave in your wake.”  
“I cause misery?” Loki laughed again, though it sounded constricted and awkward under the pressure of Thor’s hand. “How rich, considering you allowed me to fall into an abyss whilst your father cast me out.”  
“Why must you always twist the truth to meet your own version?” Thor ground out. “You let go, Loki. I could not follow you without committing myself to the same fate.”  
“I found a way to escape it.”  
“So I should have followed you on the chance that we would both live?”

The look that Loki gave him caused Thor’s grip to loosen. Whilst the smirk remained it did not extend to Loki’s eyes, which were sparkling with fury and pain.

“You once said that you would never leave me. That I would always have a place by your side.”  
“I wasn’t expecting you to stray so wildly from the boy I made that promise to… as a boy.”

They were too close for comfort. Loki was in chains. The room was empty but Thor was under no illusion that SHIELD were giving them privacy – they watched everything, much like Heimdall.

“I do this now as an act of farewell,” he muttered. “Because when we return to Asgard…”  
“You’ll what, never speak to me again?” Loki’s eyebrows were strung high and his lips curled with amusement. “You’ll never seek me out in the dead of night and touch me until you find satisfaction?”  
“What about yours? Did you never enjoy those moments?”  
“Satisfaction is not in my nature.”  
  
Thor mashed their lips together. Loki reacted as he usually did – with shock, trying to inhale before allowing his mouth to kiss back. Thor lingered, unwilling to lose the moment. He’d meant to say goodbye but doubted he would achieve it. It took only seconds for Loki to yield to him, letting their tongues meet first in Loki’s mouth and then his own. It was a desperate kiss, a troubled kiss; the sort of kiss shared before an irreversible, damning event. A kiss that was unlikely to ever occur again between the two participants. Thor touched the fingers of his free hand to Loki’s cheek.

It seemed to pull his brother back to reality.

“Your friends’ cameras are watching,” Loki whispered, detaching his mouth from Thor’s.

It nearly floored him when the man he would always regard as his brother tenderly kissed the tip of his nose. Loki’s eyes were closed, his face pale and chiselled and handsome as it always had been.

“I know they are,” Thor said softly. “But I could not return home without saying goodbye in the way in which we have nearly always parted.”  
“Will you go to your mortal now?” Loki asked, his voice taking on a spiteful tone. “Will you love her and leave her again?”  
“We are going home,” Thor said simply.

Loki’s laughter filled his ears as he left the cell.

_-fin-_

 


End file.
